Magical Power Outage
by SexySloth
Summary: No magic? No light? What could our two favorite character possibly get up to during a magical power outage in the dungeons? And is anyone really surprised? SS/HG. EWE for your reading pleasure. ENJOY!


**AN: Recently, we lost power here for a 3 day period. When the lights turned on, my ditzy muse waltzed in with this one shot and I thought, well, since you haven't been 'round for any of my WIP's lately, I suppose I'll take what i can get. I do hope you enjoy, and I hope my muse comes back quickly…but you never know with her. READ AND REVIEW!**

**SS**

**(Also…I own nothing. Not even a magical back-up generator.)**

Magical Power Outage

"There. The potion is at the correct consistency. You will notice the semi-transparent sea foam green color throughout and the small bubbles in the vapors indicating that the magical bonding process between the ingredients and your arithmetically correct charm has been successful. You may now stir three times counter clockwise with your glass stirring rod."

Professor Severus Snape was peering over the shoulder of his younger female colleague and Charms Mistress Hermione Granger. After several months of nagging him to assist her with her pet project on combining certain charms with pre-existing potions, Severus had finally agreed last week to work with her on her hypotheses. He had long avoided any and all unnecessary contact with the infuriating young woman because…well…she was infuriating! He couldn't exactly place why she was so infuriating, or why he had so much trouble keeping his temper around her. Of course…there was the way her formerly bushy hair bounced enticingly with every confident, swotty step she took as she made her way past him in the corridors. And there were her mesmerizingly deep and expressive eyes that made him want to add honey to his tea lately…And of course there was the sexy way her curvaceous hips…

"Professor?"

Severus shook his head a moment, feeling foggy brained and almost groggy. "Yes…what is it, Miss Granger."

"Aren't you ever going to call me Professor Granger, Professor Snape?"

"Is that honestly what you were about to ask me," Severus shot back, one eyebrow raised in a scathing arch as he took a step back. He hadn't realized he'd been standing quite so close to her. Hermione giggled and he looked at her sharply. Stifling herself with a clearing of her throat she shook her head.

"No. It's not. What I said was, are you listening to me? You were right there with me one moment and staring off into space the next."

"Yes, well, I was merely thinking about how tiresome it is to be working on something so insignificant right now rather than my own research."

"Ah. Erm…I see. Okay then. Well, when I asked you for the next set of instructions you didn't respond. So I went on instinct and raised the potion up from a simmer to a low, rolling boil. Was I right, or must we scrap it all now and start over again next week?"

Severus' other eyebrow came to join it's mate as he stared down at the potion bubbling gently in the cauldron before him. He looked from the potion to Hermione before he finally lowered those two inky brows and with a resigned expression said:

"It seems your intuition was correct _Professor_ Granger." He tried to ignore the pleasure he felt creeping up the base of his neck at the sight of her face flushing with pride as she looked over her notes for the next step.

"So," she said as she moved to bend over her notes, "Let the potion sit for-"

"VEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRMmmmmm mmmmph"

Suddenly the room was cloaked in darkness, the torches on the walls extinguished as well as the fire under the cauldron. Not a sound was to be heard save for the retarding bubbling of the cauldron.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" Hermione cried, not daring to move an inch for knocking into something and upsetting it all over her notes.

She heard Severus sigh. "Damned if I know." She could hear him slowly moving towards the door.

"Well, light a bloody torch! It's black as midnight down in these dungeons!"

"Yes, that is why I was trying to make it to the door without killing myself. _Incendio_!" he muttered. Nothing changed. The pair of them were still immersed in the inky darkness, and the heat that had been pouring from the burner and cauldron had dissipated and was returning to the usual gloomy chill of the nether regions of Hogwart's castle.

"_Incendio_!" he said a bit more forcefully, and the sound of wool rubbing against wool could be heard from across the room. Still nothing.

"Professor…"

"Not….now…..girl…." came his steely reply and Hermione flushed in annoyance.

"Severus bloody Snape I am certainly no longer a girl!"

"I'd noticed." And that shut her up. Whilst pondering that interesting bit of information, Hermione heard Severus trying a litany of common, harmless spells as he attempted to make something…anything, really at this point…happen.

"_Lumos!, Lumos! Expecto Patronum!, Aguamenti_! Blast it all!"

"Erm…professor Snape, I don't mean to be rude…and I'm sorry for blurting out your first name earlier…but could there be something…_wrong_ with your wand?"

"Impossible," was his frustrated reply. "It was working just fine not ten minutes ago when I levitated the volatile viscus base for your blasted potion!" His voice sounded clipped an hard, as if he were grinding his teeth together.

"That's….very strange," Hermione replied fishing in her robes for her own wand. Always prepared, it was easily within her grasp and she had no trouble finding the vine wood tip within the vest pocket. "_Lumos_!" And there was blackness still. Neither of them said anything for a moment, the only sound was their mutual breaths in the now off putting heavy air of the laboratory.

"Try it again, Miss Granger."

"It's Professor Granger, and_"

"Oh, Merlin's pants Hermione! Just perform the dratted spell already!" Hermione could almost feel him rolling his eyes, and was grateful for the darkness as a small smirk came across her own features at the sound of her given name. He'd certainly never done _that_ before!

"Very well. _Lumos_!" This time, it seemed, neither one of them took the continual darkness as an anomaly and began moving slowly towards the door to the lab, Severus muttering all the way.

"What the bloody blazes….It's locked!" Hermione carefully felt her way towards the sound of Severus' befuddlement, easing her way past the stone topped lab tables till she felt she'd reached the general area of the door to the lab. This door was never usually locked for safety reasons, and opened up into the Potions classroom in the dungeons. There was another door on the opposite side of the private lab that led to Severus' private quarters, but that one was heavily warded by proxy.

"Have you tried _Alohamora_," Hermione asked tentatively. She certainly didn't want to be on her colleagues' wrong side, but this was all getting a bit ridiculous. From somewhere to her right she heard a sharp exhalation through what were almost certainly flared nostrils, dilated with annoyance.

"Wandlessly several times. Shall I try the spell verbally or shall you?"

"Oh,all right you stubborn…infuriating man. I'll do it." And moving forward she realized she hadn't calculated the distance between them very accurately because as soon as she opened her mouth to recite the spell she'd known since girlhood, Hermione got a mouthful of rough wool. "Alohblerwuglff!" Hermione realized her mishap instantly and in her haste to retract she trod on a pair of feet…namely, Severus' with her pointy toed kitten heels.

"Godsfuck!" He cried as she stumbled to undo her unfortunate foot placement, successfully mashing his toes further through the dragon hide boots that he customarily wore. This, of course, caused Severus to lose his normally well maintained equilibrium and with a muffled crash and several shouted curses they found themselves on the floor.

It took a few dazed moments in the dark for Severus to realize that Hermione Granger's pleasantly firm arse was pressed against his groin quite provocatively, and it took him an even longer amount of time to realize that the hand holds he had grabbed onto for balance as they fell were not…er…hand holds, exactly. Her gasp followed by a small and almost inaudible moan were the final triggers as he realized he had a very ample handful of Hermione's breasts, and that she was not pulling away immediately and running out of the dungeons screaming like a banshee. Not that she could get out of said dungeon if she had wanted to since every way imaginable seemed to be inexplicably moot at this point.

It was an even further surprise to him when, like a slippery sleek otter in the water she turned, placing two hands blindly on either side of his face and pressing her lips against his and commenced in bestowing upon him one of the most passionate kisses he had ever been on the receiving end of. He couldn't help his reaction, it had been building up in him for so long, the want for her, his desire for her-all of her. As she plundered his willing mouth with her able tongue and parried with his own willing muscle, he let his mind admit what his body so willingly already had. He desired Hermione Granger. He wanted to run his hands over every part of her lithe, strong, body, explore all of her mysterious depths with his mouth and fingers. He wanted to bury himself inside of her with wild abandon, heedless to consequences and any future plans. He wanted to become immersed in her. And so he began. He felt a thrill along his spine as he slid his hands covetously down her body from her full, weighty breasts to her delicious thighs and he nearly moaned aloud when she so readily, so wantonly responded to his motions by opening her legs to him, hitching them up around his wool clad thighs. He knew that she was perilously close to his throbbing manhood that was straining to escape the carefully constructed confines of his trousers. When she sifted her delicate fingers through his lank locks and deepened their kiss further, he did moan and began the unaccountably difficult task of trying to remove his frock coat whilst still remaining attached to Hermione's writhing form.

"_Divesto_," he heard her murmur, and for one blissful second he thought that the struggle would be over and they would then be there, free of clothing, free to explore and touch and taste. But in the back of his mind he knew it too good to be true as nothing actually happened and they were still there, humping like teenagers on the dungeon floor with him fully dressed in all of his many layers of wool and her in her tastefully designed silk robes. "Damn…" she muttered and began to fumble with the innumerable buttons at his throat and he paused and placed hands on either side of her neck, applying only the necessary pressure to gently separate them slightly.

"Let me," he said, and he felt himself blush at how husky and rough his normally smooth voice sounded to his ears. He was so aroused and so dizzy from the experience that he was honestly shocked he had a voice at all. As quick as he could he began to undo the fastenings. He could not see her, but sensed movement and all at once he realized that she was removing her own garments. His aching cock twitched in response to the thought of her naked body before him, young and warm and soft and all for him.

"Severus…" he heard her tentatively say. He nodded in response, but then amended this reaction, knowing that she could not actually see him. He was down to his shirtsleeves now, and was busily untucking the tails from his belt line.

"Yes, Hermione…"

"I have…wanted you for a very long time." She said this quietly, but her voice was strong, and Severus was almost unreasonably pleased to note that he tone held no tremor of regret. He sighed when he was shirtless finally, and then took in a sharp breath at the feel of her warm hands at his waist, splaying her fingers against his flat abdomen and then tugging him towards her by his belt. He felt a dizzying pleasure at the feel of her fingers hooked into his waist band and willed himself not to spend like a fifth year. Gathering himself as best he could he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his, nearly gasping at the feel of her smooth skin against his chest. She had removed…everything.

"I have wanted this for so long that I ought to be imprisoned for my thoughts. I have not been lucky enough to have a blessed life full of the things most men are granted. I did no think it possible that you wanted me too…" he trailed off as he began to place light, feathery kisses down her throat and collarbone, relishing the response he got at the base of her throat. Her husky moan spurred him on and absently he realized she was sliding his now undone pants down his narrow hips and he lifted his lower torso up for her to pull them down further.

Finally, it seemed, they were both unclothed, and he let out a cry of surprise and delight when he felt her small, hot hand encircle his thick length. She claimed his mouth again and began to stroke…gently but insistently and he rolled his eyes up into his head. It was just as well she had his mouth occupied, as he had no words to say about the mind bending pleasure he was experiencing from her ministrations. When he could stand no more he grasped her small wrists with his hands and pulled her away.

"Please…I can't…" he was breathless, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he though it might beat its way right out.

"Yes, Severus, yes…" she moaned and slid her arms around his waist, pulling him ever closer to the warm, wet apex of her thighs. Her moan echoed through the otherwise silent room when his rock hard cock, already slick with his own lubrication slid against her soaked slit. The tip of him was poised against her, so close, right there and the blood was racing through her veins, culminating at a singular point low in her belly where it felt like she was on fire. "Want you, just you…now, Severus," she ground out as her hands squeezed his heated flesh slightly, encouraging him to move forward. And move forward he did.

In one swift thrust he was buried inside of her tightness to the hilt, and when his swollen head hit bottom they both cursed aloud at the blinding electric pulse that coursed through their now connected bodies. "Ohhhh yessssss," he hissed as he felt her envelop him completely, and he wasted no time in moving. Her cries and moans were inciting him madly, and all he wanted was to never leave this spot where he was at this moment. He wanted to be within her forever, claiming her forever, tasting, touching, thrusting, feeling…

"Ungh…you silly man…." she moaned as his mouth found purchase on her breast. He suckled in time with his thrusts, tongue swirling tantalizingly around first one pert nipple and then the other, laving the hardened pebbles with his tongue and then seemingly trying to take the whole thing into his mouth at once. The sensation drove Hermione mad and she thought her head would snap off her body she whipped it back so fast, her hair having long since come undone from it's confines. "Took you so damn long…"

"Mmmmm, must be a fool…" he uttered raspily as he shifted their position. Rocking back onto his knees he drew her with him, grasping her buttocks in his large, calloused hands and kneading the flesh as he rotated his length inside of her causing her to gasp in surprise at he sudden change in motion. Their hips were meeting stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust and their bodies were slick with effort. Words of fond admonishment dwindled into short pants and cries as they climbed ever higher and higher towards the peak of their joined pleasure.

Severus was drawing in great gulps of air with each backwards thrust, the exhalation fanning across her face in a forceful chuff of air as he hit bottom over and over and over, bringing her the the brink of pleasure. The room was dark but she stared wide eyed in front of her, sure that his glittering black eyes were boring into her own, crying aloud in wonderment as he body exploded and tumbled into the abyss, white lights blinding her vision. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, fingernails digging into the fleshy, firm deltoids, gripping in desperation as she thrust forwards with her hips, trying to prolong the sweet, other worldly ache of her orgasm as her inner muscles contracted around his throbbing organ.

"Fuck," he swore when he felt her clench around him. "Gods, so tight…so wet….for me, Hermione, yesssss…GODS!" He cried out at last, finishing in a guttural groan as the waves of his own pleasure bore him away. He was flying, he was floating….pulsing, sending his seed rocketing towards that secret, hidden place deep inside of her. She groaned when she felt his come filling her up and braced her damp forehead on his shuddering, quaking shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

They remained there, the aftershocks of their combined satisfaction causing them to jerk ever so slighty against one another. Severus had his arms wound about her waist and his face buried against her wild hair as he attempted to catch his breath and calm his runaway heartbeat. Though he did not want to move, their position on the cold stone floor was not conducive to lounging about in satiety, and so, reluctantly he lifted her off of him, the muscles in his arms shaking and trembling in exhaustion.

"veeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo oRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The loud whirring, churning sound that had come not an hour earlier resounded through the dungeons once more and all at once the sconces on the wall sputtered to life, casting a warm glow on the laboratory and the two lovers entwined upon a pile of discarded garments. Severus and Hermione were immediately roused from their post coital stupor at the sound of the burner beneath the cauldron sparking to life and lighting a merry little fire under the cooled and ruined experiment. Severus shot to his feet and then immediately regretted moving so quickly as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Hermione was at his side in an instant, and arm snaked around his waist as she moved to turn the burner off.

"_Vestitum Totalis_," she said, and all at once their clothes were upon them once more. She looked at him, her expression serious, though her eyes were warm and entreating. "I suppose that answers that question."

He paused to look at her. Her hair was wild and her face was flushed. He felt his lips begin to quirk into a smile as he thought of the ridiculousness of it all. "Indeed. Miss Granger." He saw a flash of annoyance come across her features until she noticed his plaintive smirk. And then her face lit up.

"Stubborn, silly man," She responded with a smirk of her own. They moved toward each other slowly till they were face to face, the darkness no longer hiding their expressions. Their mouths were just inches away from each other's when the knocking on a door and a low "_Alohamora_" sounded from the Laboratory door.

Hermione and Severus pulled apart immediately, straightening out their as yet, disheveled hair and garments from the hastily cast re-dressing spell just in time as Albus Dumbledore waltzed in, eyes twinkling merrily as ever behind predictably present half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Severus, Professor Granger. It is good to see that there have been no unfortunate accidents down in the dungeons resulting from the magical power outage we have just experienced," the older man lowered his head and peered at the two professors over his spectacles and smiled slightly, his irises twinkling more than usual. "Professor Granger, Professor Snape, are you well? You both are looking a tad flushed?"

Severus cleared his throat and fiddled with the already immaculate sleeves on his frock coat while Hermione barely bit back the giggle that was bubbling up in her throat. "Yes, headmaster. All is quite well. It became rather…warm down here during the power outage and I suppose the heat got to us just a little."

"Ah yes! It is, I believe, an unfortunate occurrence in these closed off rooms down here." And with a nearly imperceptible wink he turned and bid them goodnight as he left the laboratory. Severus turned to Hermione and scowled at her amusement.

"That man is infuriating! Bloody nosey ponce. And what on earth is this about a magical power outage?"

Hermione smiled as she began to clean up the instruments. "Well, Severus, you know what they say," she said as she re-capped the armadillo bile.

"And what, pray tell, do they say?"

"Truth is stranger than fiction." She smiled as she rose on tiptoes to kiss him on his prominent nose, his eyes softening slightly as she did.

"Strange indeed," he replied. And with a wave of his wand the ingredients were banished to the store room…leaving and empty lab table and a smirking Severus.

Fin


End file.
